Diary Psycho
by RukiaHimeko
Summary: Ran es una chica que siempre destaca en los estudios y los profesores están encantados con ella, pero tiene algo que esconder tras un diario que siempre lleva con ella en su mochila. No dejará que nadie toque a Yudai...
1. Chapter 1

Querido Yudai...

Hoy empiezo a escribir este diario que tu me regalaste. ¿Sabes...? He pasado varios años a la sombra. Esperando el momento adecuado para estar contigo. Seras mío. Sólo mío. Todas esas chicas que te persiguen sólo son víboras que intentan destrozar tu alma. No como yo. Yo te quiero y siempre será así. Hoy te lo he demostrado. Aquella chica sólo te interesaba para que te diera placer. Pero eso se acabó. Ya no podrá darte nunca más placer... La policía siempre creerá que fue un accidente. ¿Quién pensaría que alguien la iría a tirar por el puente de aquella autopista? Nadie. Un peón más que cae. Sé que tan sólo intentas darme celos con todas ellas mientras a mi me tratas como una hermana, pero te demostraré que puedo encargarme de todas y cada una de ellas mientras sigo a tu lado. Nadie más que yo podrá estar contigo. Tu y yo estamos ligados desde que nacimos.

Esto me recuerda a un pequeño fragmento que leí y que define muy bien tu vida. "Un profesor reunió a un grupo de amigos y les ofreció café. Trajo en una bandeja la cafetera y una colección de tazas en número superior al grupo. Las tazas eran de porcelana, unas bellamente decoradas y otras no. Les dijo que cada uno cogiera la taza y se sirviese el café. Observó que las primeras tazas escogidas fueron decoradas, y todas las que quedaron eran las no decoradas. Entonces les dijo: -Habrán observado que las primeras tazas escogidas han sido las decoradas. Sin embargo, lo importante es el café. Las tazas no mejoran la calidad del café. Pero ustedes se han dejado llevar por la apariencia de la taza. Esto pasa con frecuencia en la vida. Elegimos las cosas por el envase, por la apariencia. Sin embargo, lo importante es el contenido. Es posible que valoremos las personas por su imagen más que por sus ideas. Y hacemos lo que nos gusta o nos conviene y no lo mejor en orden a la vida eterna."

Por eso maté a esa estúpida. Merecía morir. Tan sólo era un envase hueco para esta sociedad. Pero yo no soy así. Yo tengo mis ideas claras y concisas, así que acabaré con todos esos envases vacíos uno a uno, sin importarme como. ¿Sabes Yudai? Te amo, y tú aún no sabes que tu también me amas... así que tengo que darte un pequeño empujón.

Querido diario. Esto acaba de empezar.


	2. Chapter 2

Día 1

Esta mañana desperté feliz. Tu habías venido a por mi a casa. Pero después, cuando hemos bajado a la calle para ir al instituto has saludado a mi vecina. Ella, tan guapa y tan mona como siempre, la detesto. Le has preguntado si después del club haría algo. ¿Por qué insistes en mirar a alguien mas?¿Por qué no dejas de hablar con los demás? Si sigues así tendré que hacerle algo. Cualquier cosa. Me puedo pasar todo el día pensando en como torturarla si sigues así. Pero la chica te ha pedido perdón por tener otros planes. Mejor, estaremos tu y yo solos. Hoy te he mirado con tanto amor... pero tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que te observaba. Miraba tu ropa, tus zapatos, tus ojos. Cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que te des cuenta de que soy la mejor chica para ti... El instituto me da igual, pero me permite nada más que estar a tu lado en las clases. A parte me cuido. Hago deporte. Leo libros. Pienso cómo asesinar a la próximo desgraciada. Soy una gran pensadora. Pienso cómo hacerlo sin que la policía pueda detenerme. Pienso quién será la próxima persona. Soy la mejor que jamás te podrás encontrar. Cuando volvía a casa te he visto ligar con una chica. Dime ¿Qué tenga esa pelirroja que no tenga yo? Te he visto morderle el labio y luego besarla. Mi sangre ha hervido durante un instante, pero sé que ella no durará mucho más. Cuando tu te has ido hacia tu casa yo me he dispuesto a seguirla. Parece que la chica vive en uno de esos apartamentos lujosos del centro. Hay muchas personas al rededor. Esperaré. A las 20:00 de la tarde ha salido con ropa de deporte. Buena señal, se irá al río a correr. Bueno Yudai, esa será su última caminata antes de que su sangre cubra el río. Y todo por besarte. Por un beso. En verdad me da pena que muera tan joven, pero ¿Sabes? Se lo merece. Todas las que están a tu al rededor se lo merecen. La chica pasea por el río y yo me he colocado detrás suya con sigilo. No hay nadie viéndonos y ya ha caído la noche. Hoy morirá. Qué tonta. Morirá por estar contigo. Pero así es la vida. O mejor dicho, así es la muerte.

Día 2

Mientras desayuno estaba viendo la tele. La policía a ido al río para investigar sobre la chica muerta en la orilla. Fue muy tonta ¿Sabes? Se quedó allí, mirándome con ojitos de corderito... Pero yo ya tenía el cuchillo preparado. Quería sentir su sangre en mis manos y taparle la boca para que no gritase. Como disfrute. He vuelto a mirar la televisión. Me llaman "Psicópata". Tsssh, a mi. ¿Nadie comprende que estaba furiosa con ella? Odiaba a esa chica. Maldita seas. Malditos seáis todos. No merecéis la vida que lleváis. Pero he reído por dentro al ver que la policía no sabe nada de mi. No sabe si quiera como me llamo. Lo que ellos no saben es que tengo cada palmo de esta ciudad estudiada. Sé como no dejar huella, mamá me lo enseñó ya que es forense. Jamás me cogerán con vida. Al salir de casa no estabas esperándome. El odio llenaba mis pulmones sustituyendo al maldito aire contaminado de esta condenada ciudad. Sois escoria. Quería verte esa mañana y sólo me encuentro a esa maldita gente molestando mi paseo. La gente camina por la calle como si fuera suya, como si el resto de la humanidad debiera apartarse a su paso. Es increíble. Nadie sabe quién soy yo. Un hombre asqueroso me ha mirado a los ojos cuando nos cruzábamos. He sentido su sucia mirada sobre mí. Ha contaminado mis ojos. Ha contaminado mi cuerpo. Giré sobre mis talones en cuanto rebasó mi posición, mientras sacaba con un rápido movimiento el cuchillo que escondía en mi cartera. Me acerqué al maldito ser humano despreciable que me había mirado. No había nadie en aquella calle. Creo que intentó girarse cuando sintió el filo sobre su cuello. Que idiota. Él mismo se mató. Esto me hizo sentir bien. Intentaba gritar pero con cada gesto se le iba más la vida. Vi la palidez en su rostro. La muerte. El hedor de la muerte. Conseguí saciar mi anhelo más deseado esta mañana. Le dejé allí tumbado, muriendo y continué mi paseo acelerando el paso. Desde ese momento todo el resto del día ha sido maravilloso. Ha sido un gran día y tu no has estado con ninguna chica. Perfecto.

Día 3

Esa mañana me has llevado con unos amigos de clase a tomar algo. Es sábado y no hay mucho que hacer. Uno de ellos se ha pasado la mañana contando historias que él pensaba que eran divertidas. Es patético ver gente intentando ser aceptada socialmente. Verles hacer chistes que consideran inteligentes. Oírles opinar sobre cualquier tema de actualidad como verdaderos expertos. Escuchar sus chistes. Hablar de lo interesantes que son sus actividades fuera del instituto. Te miran esperando que des tu aprobación. Idiotas, imbéciles. Yo quería salir de allí. Estar en un sitio cerrado con toda esa gente me daba náuseas. Entré en el baño y allí estaba uno de tus ligues retocándose el maquillaje y hablando por teléfono. Yo he entrado a mi baño mientras la escuchaba decir que iría a una fiesta esa misma noche y que se emborracharía. Lo tenía claro. Si iba a saludarte como siempre hacía, ella moriría también. Al acabar, he salido del baño y no la he visto. Genial, estaba hablando contigo. Reí para mis adentros mientras cogía mi bolso y me lo ponía. Ella esta noche iba a morir de la forma más repugnante posible. Aún no se como. Lo haría allí mismo, pero hay mucha gente al rededor y no quiero que me descubran. Tu espera, bonita. Llegará tu hora.

Día 4

Ayer murió en aquel callejón. Esa noche he dormido como nunca, pensando en lo feliz que era por haberla matado. Me siento realmente bien. Esta mañana me has llamado para darme los buenos días e ir a tomar algo los dos solos. Parece que por fin te vas dando cuenta de que tu verdadero amor soy yo. Paseo junto a ti hasta llegar a la cafetería. Saludas a la chica con una mirada traviesa y yo frunzo el ceño. Merece morir, pero hay mucha más gente que merece algo así. Todos merecéis algo así. A todos os llegará vuestro turno. Después de simular una agradable charla contigo tras que tu estuvieses mirando todo el rato a esa camarera, me dirigí a la biblioteca a estudiar. La puerta de esta, está llena de desgraciados tomándose un café y fumando. Algunas chicas comentan lo divertido que les fue la noche. Sí, fue genial. Me dan ganas de vomitar cuando oigo tantas tonterías juntas. Camino hacia un sitio y me cruzo con un par de chicas que comentan lo de la chica del callejón. Una sacude el periódico y le dice a la otra que ya van unas cuantas muertes sospechosas y sin que nadie sea detenido. Comentan que era una fresca que se ligaba a todos los chicos que podía. Bien. Se lo merecía. Me miró a los ojos. Yo no le dí permiso para mirarme. A ella ni a nadie. Quiero que os calléis y me dejéis estudiar. Que dejéis de decir estupideces. Si no lo hacéis os seguiré a las dos para acabar con vuestra existencia. Dejan el periódico encima de la mesa y se marchan a intoxicar sus pulmones con cigarrillos baratos. Leo alguna noticia del periódico. La policía investiga el caso del hombre degollado. Idiotas. No saben que les he librado de un despojo humano más. Deberían agradecerlo, en lugar de comenzar una investigación. Recuerdo sobre todo sus ojos de sorpresa. Esos ojos de una persona que se siente impotente. Sabe que lo he matado pero aún está vivo para pensarlo. Es genial. Es grandioso. Soy una diosa. ¿Lo notas Yudai?

Día 5 Ayer dejé escapar a ese par de tontas. Las seguí hasta su casa. Las muy inútiles no se dieron cuenta de que las estaba siguiendo. Ambas viven en un barrio caro, en unos apartamentos de esos que tienen un jardín a la entrada rodeado de una verja de seguridad. Supongo que con eso se sentirán seguras. Sonrío al pensar en la sensación de seguridad que creen tener. Esas tontas no saben que hoy a tenido la muerte a unos centímetros de su cara. Esas tontas no saben que si me vuelvo a cruzar con ellas sentirán mucho dolor. Salgo de casa y me vuelves a recoger. Te sonrío porque estoy feliz aunque esas tontas se me hayan escapado. Sólo espero que hoy no vuelvas a ir con ninguna chica. Pienso en la policía. Si sigo matando chicas que están con Yudai, tendrá un problema. Él o yo. Tengo que hacer que la próxima parezca que se mató por si misma. Dan pena. Me dan muchísima pena. No, es mentira, no me dan pena, me dan asco. Sus vidas asquerosas son patéticas. Ellas son patéticos. Escoria. Matarlas sería liberarlas de sus asquerosas vidas. Al salir de clase me acompañas a casa mientras me cuentas que has conocido a otra chica. Odio que me lo cuentes. Cállate la boca si no quieres que la mate. Eres tu quien me está incitando a eso. ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Al menos cada vez que mato a uno de esos restos humanos soy un poco mejor persona. Cada asesinato me acerco más a la perfección.


	3. Chapter 3

Día 6

Quede contigo el sábado por la noche. No es la primera vez que salimos a tomar algo por ahí. Sé que le gusto, se siente atraído por mí. Eso me parece normal. Si yo fuera un hombre también me sentiría atraído por alguien como yo. Soy la única mujer perfecta de esta tierra. Es indigno intentar comparar al resto de escoria conmigo. Por eso te llamé. Quería pasar un rato contigo a solas. Otras veces es él el que me llama, pero esta vez fui yo. Me apetecía salir de casa.

Compartimos la típica charla absurda sobre las zorras que se había tirado. Lo invité a algunas copas después de cenar en un burger. Me encanta la comida americana. Lo único que la estropea es ver las putas caras de esas asquerosas zorras que salen de caza los sábados a las discotecas. Joder, ¿cómo se puede tener esa entonación y no pretender que la gente se ría de ti? Cuando oigo hablar a una de ellas me dan ganas de meterles un cuchillo por la boca y cortar sus lenguas para que no puedan volver a hacerlo.

De cualquier forma la cena estaba rica. Después de las copas fuimos a su casa. Él estaba tan borracho que yo me deje llevar. Follamos. Me la metió sin parar mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de placer.

Él se quedó dormido en la cama y yo sobre las seis de la mañana volví a casa. Tal vez él jamás se acuerde de esto pero... me gusto bastante notar su piel contra la mía.

Cuando volvía para casa me fijé en todas las mujeres que pasaban por mi lado. Todas ellas me daban asco. Malditas. Miro su caminar orgullosa. Caminan como su tuvieran el poder en sus manos. Como su pudieran hacer de cualquier hombre un pobre pelele. Me fijo en todos sus rasgos. Aprieto los dientes y aligero el paso. Me apetece descansar. Hoy sólo quiero descansar.

Día 7

Lunes. No es un día mucho peor que un martes o un jueves. El problema de los lunes es la gente. Otra vez la maldita gente. He tenido que escuchar las patéticas historias de fin de semana de mis compañeros. Idiotas. La gente así tendría que pensar en sus vidas y suicidarse antes de que un loco psicópata asesino les matara. Escuchas sus anécdotas del sábado por la noche y tienes que poner cara de interés. Gilipollas. Me parece una puta mierda tu vida y sus capítulos, pero no te lo puedo decir a la cara. No puedo dejar que pienses que deseo acabar contigo. Así que pongo expresión de interés y río alguno de tus chistes.

-No veas qué pedo a cerveza, tía... y qué dolor de cabeza el domingo.

-Si, joder. Es que la cerveza es muy cabezona. ¿Y qué pasó con el chico del fin de semana pasado? ¿lo volviste a ver?

Mierda. Dais asco. Encima tengo que aparentar que me interesa el cabrón que te tiraste hace una semana. O que seas una puta alcohólica. Yo mato. Yo mato a gente como tú. Les corto el cuello y luego, mientras se desangran, recito poesía. Y tú me cuentas cómo te emborrachaste el sábado. Me das asco.

A media tarde suena mi teléfono móvil. En la pantalla aparece un nombre. Yudai. Siempre hace lo mismo. Siempre me llama los lunes cuando hemos quedado el fin de semana. O puede que se haya dado cuenta de lo que paso entre nosotros dos.

Hoy hemos comido juntas unas amigas y yo, la zorra de clase a venido. No ha cerrado la puta bocaza en toda la comida. Es una capulla pedante y arrogante. El teléfono vuelve a sonar. Yudai otra vez. Estoy de lo más simpática. Me dice que esta noche va a ir a una fiesta. Es en un bar. Lo conozco.

Le digo por el whatsapp que si que iré, que me parece bien salir a pasarlo bien. Él parece ilusionado. Es la primera vez que creo que me pregunta primero a mi que a alguna de sus zorras. Tal vez si se haya dado cuenta de lo que pasó el sábado. Me gusta eso. Que piense en mí. Que me desee.

Día 8

Me gustan las noches de finales de Octubre. Camino por la calle protegido por el anonimato de la gran ciudad. El excesivo calor de los meses anteriores ya no azota mi cuerpo perfecto. No es extraño ver gente con una camisa de manga larga. La gente no se asombra al verlo. Es bueno para mí porque puedo llevar un cuchillo oculto más fácilmente. Por supuesto no voy hasta el bar a ver la fiesta. No quiero ni imaginarme a un grupo de tipos haciéndose los entendidos, opinando acerca de un montón de chorradas. Imagino sus comentarios : "Pues ayer me folle a tal tía y no veas que tetas tenía". ¿Qué mierda es esa? No me importan tus mierdas de tío salido que liga por pena.

Paseo por las calles cercanas a la casa de Yudai.

Esta mañana he visto como salias del instituto con una de primero. Era tu vecina que vive en frente. No me gusta que estés así con ella después de lo que ocurrió conmigo el sábado. Espero. Paseo. Espero. Son las diez de la noche de un día de diario. No hay nadie por la calle. Está oscuro. La veo a lo lejos. Ella también me ve a mi. La veo sonreír. Desde lejos me hace una señal y acelera el paso. Viene hacia mí. Dejo que se aproxime. Se acerca. Me mira a los ojos y me pregunta si busco a Yudai. Le sonrío y asiento. Ella rápidamente me dice que va a la fiesta y que nos vayamos juntas ya que Yudai está allí.

Ha pasado la tarde con él. A saber que artimañas de zorra ha utilizado. La odio. Ahora sé que tengo que acabar con ella cuanto antes. No puedo cometer ningún error. Nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta. Me está contando cosas de las que ha hablado con Yudai. Me da igual. Cállate. No quiero saber nada de ti ni de lo que ha pasado hoy con él y contigo.

Pasamos delante de un garaje. La empujo hacia dentro. Le pido perdón, que había algo asqueroso en la acera. Ella sonríe como si nada. A esas alturas mi mano derecha sujeta el cuchillo. Me acerco a ella. Gime de placer. Clavo mi cuchillo en su costado. Sus ojos se abren mucho. Saco mis manos de mi bolsillo y tapo su boca. Vuelvo a clavar el cuchillo. Siento la sangre caliente fuir por mi mano derecha. Me aparto un poco para no mancharme. Cae al suelo. Sigue viva. Sigue mirándome. Mi mano sigue tapando su boca. Vuelvo a clavar el cuchillo en su corazón mientras, con voz suave le digo que su hora acaba de llegar.

Día 9

Dormí muy bien esta noche. Supongo que el placer de saber que esa maldita zorra no volverá a molestarme ha sido suficiente somnífero. Esta mañana al despertar me sentía bien, muy bien. Creo que la humanidad vuelve a estar en deuda conmigo. He librado al mundo de otro ser humano inútil.

Camino del trabajo pasé por delante de un quiosco cuyo vendedor es un hombre que fue detenido por pederastia hace 20 años. Allí estaba él, esperando a la muerte. Veo en sus ojos ganas de acabar. Yo le haría un favor si lo matara en ese momento. Mi madre siempre me repite que ese hombre tendría que estar ya muerto por tantos crímenes que cometió hacia niños pequeños. Da asco.

Compro un periódico. No veo ninguna noticia acerca de la muerte de la vecina de Yudai. Normal, ya era tarde. Continúo mi camino. Entro en el metro. Esta es la peor parte del día. Tengo que rozarme con basura asquerosa. Carne humana apestosa, maloliente, sudorosa. Espero en el andén. Mientras espero voy mirando a derecha e izquierda. Observo. Veo sus caras. Hay dos extranjeros con mochilas. Hablan amistosamente. Cerca veo a un hombre asqueroso con la camisa sudada. Hay mucha más gente, pero ese maldito hombre me llama la atención. Seguro que se pone a mi lado. No dejo de observarle. Es un cerdo asqueroso. Está mirando a una chica de mi instituto que también espera en el andén. La está mirando como un puto salido. Le mira el culo y las tetas. Avanza un paso y puedo ver sus ojos mirando el coño de la chica. No es que ella merezca vivir, es una puta asquerosa, pero me da asco ese tipo de comportamiento. Miro al resto de hombres del andén. Muchos de ellos miran obsesivamente el culo de la chica. Joder, dan asco. Sois todos puta basura inmunda.

Por eso os odio. Porque sois como los monos. Deberíais estar metidos en una puta jaula en el zoo. Escoria. La mayoría de la gente que está allí esperando tiene defectos. No, la mayoría no, todos. Son intentos fallidos de humanos, hombres y mujeres. Imagino cómo debe ser un hombre y les miro a ellos. Dios, me dan asco. No son como deberían ser. Mierda me estoy

volviendo loca. Quiero matarlos a todos. Y ese olor, ese puto olor. Ese maldito hedor penetra en mis fosas nasales. Están contaminando mis pulmones perfectos. Tengo que salir de allí antes de morir infectada por tanta imperfección. Me giro. Ando hacia la salida. El metro está entrando en la estación, pero a mi no me importa. Salgo a la calle y camino. Fuera hay mucha gente. Es también asqueroso, pero por lo menos puedo evitar rozarme con ellos. Decido caminar hasta el instituto. Sólo será una hora caminando. Es mejor eso que morir ahí abajo, con esa puta gente. Sonrío. Soy perfecto. Yo salvaré la raza humana.


End file.
